


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by Darthnikki



Series: I Can't Stand The Rain [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles opens his eyes he’s in a long white corridor. There’s nothing in it, no chairs, or filing cabinets, just a long white corridor and it’s quiet,  not the kind of quiet that’s unsettling, it’s peaceful, calm….serene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

When Stiles opens his eyes he’s in a long white corridor. There’s nothing in it, no chairs, or filing cabinets, just a long white corridor and it’s quiet, not the kind of quiet that’s unsettling, it’s peaceful, calm….serene. Deciding he may as well walk to the end of the corridor Stiles moves forward slowly, his sodden pumps squelching as he moves he frowns down at them, confused as to why he’s so wet but carries on. There’s a door at the end of the corridor with a sign above it; knock and enter. 

There’s a noise behind him, it sounds muffled like sometimes shouting into their hand, he can’t make it out so dismisses it as unimportant and raises his hand to knock on the door before him, but then he hears his name,  
‘’STILES!” he turns towards his name, but there’s nothing and no-one there, just the long corridor he walked down, he turns back to the door and again raises his hand to knock, but then he can hear crying, and that’s Scott. He can hear Scott crying and, that’s just not right. Scott shouldn’t cry his best friend is all puppies and rainbows. It isn’t right when he cries, so he turns again, straining his eyes down the corridor,  
“Scott? Is that you?’’ he calls, there’s no reply but he can still hear his friend crying, he can come back to the door later, right now his friend needs him,  
“Scott? Where are you?’’ he makes his way back down the corridor, and then feels a pain in his chest, it makes him double over and gasp in shock, ‘’what the fu…..ouch!’’ he cries as the pain hits him again, falling to his knees, the pain hitting him again, except he keeps falling, faster and faster, he wants to cry out in fear, but he has no breath to, and all the time he’s falling……….

He wakes up coughing, and someone turns him on his side,   
“Oh thank God!” someone cries, Stiles thinks it might have been Scott but he isn’t sure, all he knows is his chest is on fire and he’s freezing,  
“I called the paramedics, they’re on their way, is he going to be okay?’’ he thinks that was Cora, but it can’t have been, she sounds worried, even like she was maybe crying. 

There are soft fingers against his throat and a warm hand rubbing his back,  
“He’ll be fine’’ a voice says. Stiles doesn’t know that voice, he turns onto his back and looks up into eyes that can’t seem to make up their mind as to what colour they want to be,   
“You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay’’ it’s a guy, a guys with the magic eyes, Stiles coughed again ‘’take it easy, I’ve got you’’ he says,  
“Wh….what happened?’’ he coughed.

The raises his eyes and glares past Stiles,   
‘’Some idiots thought it’d be a good idea to throw someone who can’t swim into the pool!’’ he growls out,  
“Oh my God Stiles’’ and there’s Scott, now kneeling at his side, he’s crying and shaking and grasping onto Stiles’ hand as if he’s never going to let go ‘’we just went inside to get some more plates, and then we heard all this noise, and when we got outside Derek was hauling you out of the pool and Cora was shouting at the others…’’  
“Scott’’ he croaks ‘’your inhaler, you’re gonna have an asthma attack, calm down buddy’’ Scott shakes his head but does as he’s told,  
“But you weren’t breathing! I thought you were dead Stiles, I thought our friends had killed you, don’t die Stiles, please don’t die!” he was sobbing now and buried his head into Stiles’ neck, a startled Stiles looking to the guy he guessed was Derek, he gave a curt nod, but his hand hadn’t left Stiles’ shoulder. It was comforting; in the distance he could hear sirens blaring. Derek gave his shoulder a squeeze,  
“I should get Cora before she kills those guys’’ Stiles’ nodded, but frowned,  
“Why would she do that? She doesn’t even like me’’ he whispered, Cora appeared as if by magic by his side, her eyes were red as if she’d been crying,   
“You idiot!” she cried out hitting him in the shoulder ‘’of course I like you!”

Stiles didn’t get a chance to respond as the paramedics appeared and Derek had to peel Scott off him so they could see to his friend. Derek gave them a rundown of what had happened, much to Stiles surprise he hadn’t been breathing or had a heart beat when Derek had pulled him out of the water, he had an arm around Scott offering him comfort, which his friend was gladly taking,  
“My dad…Scott can you call my dad?’’  
“I’ll do it, come on Scott, we’ll meet you at the hospital okay Stiles?’’ it was obvious that Derek wouldn’t take no for an answer so Stiles merely nodded whilst he was loaded onto a gurney and wrapped in a blanket. Cora’s’ mom climbed in the back of the ambulance with him, she kept apologising and Stiles bemusedly told her it wasn’t her fault, this only seemed to make her cry. He looked to the paramedic for help, but the man merely shrugged and continued with his obs.

When they get to the hospital he’s wheeled inside, his dad stood with Scott and Derek, Mrs Hale makes her way over apologising all the way, but his dad only has eyes for him, he sends Mrs Hale an apologetic smile and makes his way over,  
“Sir we need to take him to see the doctor’’  
“What happened?’’ he asks, Derek steps forward  
“I can explain sir’’ but before Stiles hears what Dereks going to say he’s wheeled away. The doctors poke and prod at him and want to keep him in overnight for observation, apparently Derek broke two of his ribs when he gave cpr, still Stiles thinks better some discomfort than to not be here at all.

He has dark thoughts some days, but he’d never do anything to hurt himself, he couldn’t put his dad through that. He’d seen what losing his wife had done to his dad, he isn’t going to cause his dad that kind of pain.

He must’ve fallen asleep because when he wakes he’s in a room, the lights dimmed and his dad asleep in the chair by his side, Scotts in the other chair, he’s snoring with his head thrown back and Stiles loves these two so much that he feels his chest swell with it. So he may not have a lot of friends, he may be the anomaly in their group, but he’s got his dad, and he’s got Scott, what else does he need?

A throat clearing startles him and it’s then that he notices the guy, Derek from before, the guy who saved his life,  
“Hey, how you feeling?’’ he says softly,  
‘’Okay I guess. Hurts a little to breathe but the doctor said that’s normal’’ Derek winces  
“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to hurt you’’ Stiles gapes at him,  
“Are you serious?!” he whispers harshly, Derek flinches and makes to leave “WAIT?!’’ Stiles yells, he looks to his dad and Scott and although they both tensed for a moment, they settle again quickly, “I mean, don’t go…please. If it hadn’t been for you I’d be dead and my dad’’ he swallows ‘’my dad would be broken, so don’t go and don’t apologise. Thanks, for saving me I mean. How can I make it up to you? How can I thank you?’’

Derek takes a tentative step towards the bed, his hand resting on Stiles covered ankle, he smiles tentatively,  
“How about once your well enough you treat me to a milkshake?’’  
“Seriously?’’ Stiles asks eyes wide “Yes, I mean yeah I’d like that’’ Derek smiles and turns “Where are you going?’’ Derek smiles,  
“To get a chair, unless you expect me to stand up all night?’’ he asks with a raised brow, Stiles kinda likes his eyebrows, they look like they could speak a language all of their own, he blushes when he realises he’s been staring,  
“Course not, take a seat, pull up a pew, take a load off” Derek chuckles and pulls a chair up to the bed. Stiles settles back into the pillows and smiles. 

Above the sound of Dereks voice gently speaking to him he can hear the rain outside pitter patting against the pane, and for the first time in a long time it doesn’t bother him.


End file.
